At the Hands of the Ones that Should've Saved us
by Jay Foren
Summary: "In his wake he destroys us all. He saved us, he now undoes any thread of good he did." The sages stay in Hyrule and now watch the land be destroyed by the one who should have saved them all. Born from poetry.
1. Nabooru

Nabooru had always thought of herself as honorable, part of a tribe misled. That was until the supposed Hero took down her tribe. She'd swung her weapons, desperation taking hold to save her injured sisters.

He'd brought in a valiant army, all of Hyrule's finest. And when the Gerudo went down in a giant blaze, she went with them.

She'd never stop blaming them, blaming them for the pain her soul was put through. She's never stop blaming those three for the pain they caused the soul of the soul queen. Her sisters hadn't deserved to die, not like that, not at the hands of the one that should have saved them all.

The destined were scared of them, scared they would bring up another evil king. They were convinced they were plotting against the royal family, raising their young to be bloodthirsty, heartless and evil. Brainwashed, controlled, blamed for a war. Unfortunate suspects, born at the wrong time. Evil. Wrong.

The Gerudo, after the Evil King had died, had made laws, laws they had followed. They'd made a council of three elders and crowned Nabooru of Spirit their leader. They'd given speaking rights to those younger, speaking rights that allowed them to hear all of their sisters, injured or well. They'd forbidden stealing from the weak or poor, elderly or brave. They had thought this had included the hero. They were wrong.

He was as cowardly as could be, hiding behind a title, a sword and a shield crossed, a title of nobility. An assurance he would never have to do anything again. He'd replaced his sword, the one that gave him his bravery, and picked up the sword of the Wisdom Queen, the sword of cowardice.

And with it he had ended an entire tribe, a tribe misled.

_Born in the Sand,_

_Dead in the sand. _

_Bodies twisted and mangled,_

_Blown away in the endless sand._

* * *

><p><em>This (although quite short.) will be the longest these get. The chapter is an introduction of sorts to what happened. This about all the sages. I literally cried when someone told me there were no Gerudo in Twilight Princess and I blame Link and Zelda. I will do a chapter on Zelda although it will evolve around the rest of the chapters. I will not do a Link one because he is, quite obviously, not a sage. If anyone would give me ideas about what will happen to the other tribes and how the sages will die. I'm trying to make this Orcarina of Time and Twilight Princess centric. In other words it will be post Orcarina and pre Twilight. Thank-you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.<em>


	2. Ruto

The Zora's had the luck to survive. They avoided the Hero's uncontrolled, insane wrath, the wrath that killed many. The water flowed to North now and the Zora were forced to migrate, over long flowing plains, wild and cultivated.

Ruto had already had a daughter, the princess Rutella. She'd been ill in bed for some time now and the young princess was prepared to rule. It wasn't until the Zora had packed their queen in a horse drawn carriage, her daughter sitting at her side, and they were packed to leave the next day they got the messenger.

"You may go no further until you sacrifice for the land up north. The land belongs to the royal family of Hyrule." The messenger, the Hero of Time, speared a guard on his sword, turned and left. The Zora fought up North and Ruto, died in the carriage, an arrow through her heart. An arrow of betrayal, an arrow of sacrifice.

She died for others greed, a legendary queen of great strength.

Her spirit lived though, remembered her life. She blamed the Hylians, all of them, for Two's cruelty. The land flooded multiple times, from the east, where her control lay.

_Sapphire waters glistening green,_

_Peaceful,_

_Hoping to survive._

_In times of hard they ride, _

_To join with the sapphire waters._

* * *

><p><em>Does it tick anyone else off how they portray her?<em>

_-Jay Foren_


	3. Saria

_Deep in the trees an ocarina plays,_

_For that is where the forest queen lays._

_It plays songs of new,_

_Plays songs of old,_

_Songs of friendship,_

_One song of betrayal._

_The song of a friend lost._

Saria never did understand Hylians. Less now she could then ever. They'd attacked her forest, burned it to the ground. They'd had an excuse, that they needed wood for housing and fires, but they had used it all. They'd burned it all in one big fire. Despicable.

She used to look up to these peoples integrity, honesty, bravery. It was after all the Hero of Time's race. Now she could clearly see they had none of that, nothing but greed.

She saw him, the one she'd grown up with, at the edge of the forest. Eyes unseeing the terror, ears unhearing the screams, hands unmoving to stop the chaos, licking his lips in pleasure. Despicable. All of them, despicable.

She's walked up to him, eyes blazing in fury, ready to scream, throw something. He'd looked at her, only a ten year old body, small next to this, suppressed a chuckle.

"You do know you can't hurt me right Sar?" She didn't believe her ears, her childhood name said by a childhood friend, oh so different now, nothing like how he use to be. Oh so different, oh so despicable.

A childhood friend turned an enemy.

A childhood friend turned despicable.

In her anger she had forgotten he was in front of her, and when she looked back she saw he had nocked an arrow. And aimed. And shot. The oldest Kokiri right in the back.

"I've decided your race shouldn't exist. To be immortal forever, how unfair that is to the Hylian people. They're better than you; they should be the immortal ones."

She'd stalked away, walking out from under the tree canopy and growing her adult body. She continued to walk, not stopping until she reached the desert.

"Nabooru, Ruto."

"Saria, welcome." And the three ghosts danced together.

_The forest,_

_It burns in their spite._

_Burning,_

_The ashes fall to the ground._

_Burning,_

_Children scream for mercy._

_But they shall get none._

* * *

><p><em>The poem at the end was the original for this chapter. I then got the first two lines of the one in the beginning stuck in my head and had to put it in.<em>

_-Jay Foren_


End file.
